


Fixed Time

by watertribesato



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hanukkah, Modern AU, modern au where everyone is Jewish, no I won’t take criticism, the other ships are mentioned and present but not the focus, this is mainly glimmadora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watertribesato/pseuds/watertribesato
Summary: Okay, background: This is a modern AU and everyone is Jewish. Why? Because I can. And I had the thought of everyone celebrating Hanukkah together and couldn’t get it out of my head. Also, everyone is friends with each other, Scorptra is alive, and everyone is happy because what’s better than fluff? Nothing, if you ask me. Also, I know it's November and Hanukkah 2019 isn't like for another month but consider this: I do what I want.An actual summary:It's Glimmer's first Hanukkah without her mom. The best friend squad and co. decide to spend the first night of Hanukkah with her in Glimmer and Adora's apartment. There are latke topping arguments, there are dreidel shenanigans, and Adora has a surprise gift for Glimmer that she's super nervous about.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Fixed Time

**Author's Note:**

> In case you need a reference for things:
> 
> How to play dreidel & what each symbol means: https://www.chabad.org/holidays/chanukah/article_cdo/aid/597253/jewish/How-to-Play-Dreidel-Sevivon.htm
> 
> Hanukkiah: the Hanukkah menorah  
> Shamash: the candle used to light the 8 candles  
> Blessings (If you want translations and whatnot): https://reformjudaism.org/practice/prayers-blessings/hanukkah-blessings

“Why do I make all of these if you’re just gonna ruin them with sour cream?” Glimmer said frying up her latkes. 

“Don’t you mean improving them?” Adora teased back as she topped a freshly fried latke with a dollop of sour cream. Glimmer made a gagging face at her.

“There’s apple sauce right there and yet..” she sighed “Stop eating them and bring them out for everyone!”

“Alright, alright yes ma’am!” Adora grabbed the tray and threw up a salute causing Glimmer to giggle. She headed towards the living room when she stopped and turned towards Glimmer, “I forgot something”

“What’d you--” Glimmer didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before she felt the blonde place a kiss on her cheek. Glimmer’s attention switched from the pan to her girlfriend and she watched as she walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face and what Glimmer assumed was another stolen latke in her mouth. Suddenly felt the hot oil pop and burn a small part of her hand “Ow!”

“Watch your fingers babe!” Adora shouted from the living room. She placed the tray down on the table and sat down to watch the lively game of dreidel between Bow and Catra.

“Nooo!” Bow screamed as he laid his head on the table and everyone around the table groaned.

“Gimmel!” Catra grabbed the pot from the middle of the table and smiled a clever smile, “Looks like I win again”

“There is no way she could win each time we’ve played there is no way,” Perfuma said

“Are you implying I’m cheating? I take offense to that” Catra said counting her pile of gelt. 

“Well, she shan’t win against me!” Sea Hawk announced slamming his last gold coin into the center of the table. Mermista groaned at his declaration seeing as he was using her coins to play since he had lost all of his very quickly to Frosta, who was busy shoving fried potatoes in her mouth. Adora couldn’t help but laugh while she patted Bow on the back still sad over his loss to Catra. 

“Glimmer’s still making food?” he asked in sulking tone sipping from his drink.

“Yeah, she’s almost done though” Adora replied

“You gonna give it to her tonight?” 

“Shhh...and probably..” she gulped and continued “I’m nervous, do you think she’ll like it?” 

“She’ll love it… I mean it’s--Glimmer!” Bow quickly changed the subject when Glimmer sat down next to Adora, “All done?”

“I don’t want to see another potato for a year” Glimmer sighed leaning into Adora who had placed her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder. 

“A whole year? Just in time for next Hanukkah!” Adora winked before feeling a soft jab in her side. She looked down at the tired girl next to her and couldn’t help but feel her heart swell with love and warmth for her. “Now or never Adora,” she thought to herself.

She squeezed Glimmer causing her to open her eyes and Glimmer hummed towards Adora. Adora whispered in her ear:

“Come with me for a minute” Adora got up and extended her hand down to Glimmer to help her up. 

Glimmer looked up and recognized an all too familiar face with Adora. It was Adora’s patented I-have-something-to-tell-you-and-I’m-super-nervous-and-I’m-trying-not-to-let-you-see-that-I’m-super-nervous face. It was the same face she made the night she asked Glimmer to be her girlfriend and the night she first said ‘I love you.’

Adora led Glimmer out to their balcony and she could feel her heart pounding inside of her chest. 

“Honey, you okay?” Glimmer said concerned.

“Yeah! I’m okay!” She let out a deep breath and continued, “Okay, so I know you said no gifts buttt I got you something. It’s nothing big or anything it’s just…” Adora stopped. She looked at her girlfriend and reached over and grabbed both of her hands. “I know today is hard for you being the first Hanukkah without…”

“It’s okay,” Glimmer squeezed both of Adora’s hands, “It’s not easy, having you here--having everyone here makes it a lot easier.”

“It’s not much but here,” Adora dug into her pockets and pulled out a pocket watch necklace and Glimmer gasped. Adora held it in front of her girlfriend whose eyes were beginning to water. Glimmer reached out and touched the necklace every so gently.

“Is that?” Glimmer would recognize that necklace anywhere. It was her dad’s gift to her mother before he passed away. Her mom cherished that necklace even to the day it stopped working. Her mom had lost track of it a few years back and was devasted at its lost. Adora had only seen it in pictures but she knew how much it meant to Glimmer.

“Yeah, I found it a while back when we were cleaning out Angella’s house. I got it fixed and look here,” Adora opened the watch and pointed to the inside of the cover, “You told me this was your favorite picture so I had them add it”

“Adora..I” Glimmer lounged towards her girlfriend and hugged her. She nestled into her shoulder and Adora could only hear small, muffled sniffles.

“You like it?”

“You’re amazing you know that? I can’t believe you found it and fixed it,” Glimmer started to laugh into Adora’s shoulder before pulling back to look at her girlfriend, “I can’t believe you kept it a secret from me for so long”

“It was torture! I never want to keep a secret from you again” Adora quickly said deeply sighing. They both laughed. Glimmer cupped Adora’s face and kissed her. They pushed their foreheads together and stayed like that for a moment. Admittedly, it was Glimmer’s favorite thing to do with Adora. Something about it made her feel the safest she ever felt.

“Would you hook it for me?” Glimmer pushed away from Adora and turned around holding her hair out of the way. Adora clasped the necklace onto Glimmer’s neck and then placed her arms around Glimmer’s waist. She nestled her head into the crook of her neck and Glimmer leaned back into Adora and closed her eyes.

“Glimmer,” Adora said so softly it was barely a whisper and Glimmer hummed in response, “I love you so much”

“I love you too”

The temperature outside was dropping with a slight chill in the breeze and sounds of the city filled the air with busy noises but they stayed connected like that in their vacuum of silence; the only sound penetrating was the slight tick of the necklace around Glimmer’s neck.

They didn’t even hear the door of the apartment open nor the two loud voices that followed.

“We come bearing jelly doughnuts!” Scorpia and Entrapta announced to the group with sounds of whooping cheers. 

“I got tiny jelly doughnuts too but uh, someone couldn’t make it the five blocks and ate them” Scorpia continued looking directly at Entrapta who had feigned innocence.

“Perfect timing you guys, it’s almost Sundown” Bow got up from his spot and fixed himself, “I’ll go get Adora and Glimmer and then we can get LIT” Everyone turned their attention to Bow who was posed waiting for approval of his joke.

“Yeahhhh, no” Mermista flatly said. Bow shrugged his shoulders and stepped out to the balcony. He found the two girls in an embrace. He looked at his two best friends and smiled.

“I guess she liked it,” he thought. He knocked on the glass door and pointed to the table by the window and to his watch. He mouthed the words “It’s time” and walked back to join the rest of the group.

“You ready?” Adora said. Glimmer nodded and they both walked back into the apartment. Bow and Perfuma were dimming the lights and everyone began gathering around the window.

“Before we do this,” Glimmer started to speak, “I just wanted to say thank you all for celebrating with me today. I know you all have families to celebrate with...means a lot you would spend this first night with me...with us,” Glimmer felt Adora’s hand squeeze her own and she smiled and reached up to wipe up the tears she didn’t know were being shed.

“Yeah, yeah Sparkles. Let’s get this show on the road, I have a rematch with Seahawk to win back my losses” Catra teased at Glimmer as she was being held Scorpia who laughed at her girlfriend’s quip.

They all always insisted on Glimmer singing the blessings--especially Adora she loved hearing her girlfriend’s voice. Adora placed the first candle in the hanukkiah and grabbed the lighter getting ready to light the shamash.

“Everyone ready?” Adora said smiling at Glimmer. A chorus of yes’ filled the room. Adora lit the shamash and Glimmer began to recite the blessings:

_Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid’shanu b’mitzvotav v’tsivanu l’hadlik ner shel Hanukkah._

She paused for a moment and began to recite the second blessing:

_Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, she-asah nisim laavoteinu v’imoteinu bayamim hahaeim baz’man hazeh._

Finally, Glimmer delivered the last blessing:

_Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, shehecheyanu v'kiy'manu v'higiyanu laz'man hazeh._

Adora lit the first candle and gently placed the shamash into its holder and pulled Glimmer into her side. The warm glow of the two candles filled the home and the group of friends stood there admiring the candles in the window for a few moments. Adora and Glimmer held each other as did Catra and Scorpia. Even Mermista, who was not one for PDA in front of her friends allowed Sea Hawk to hold her close. A few moments of silence passed and Adora spoke:

“Alright, I want in on this Catra/Sea Hawk game,” Adora said causing everyone to liven up. Frosta went around and turned on all the lights and headed straight for the doughnuts with Entrapta in tow.

“You ready to go ruin some latkes with sour cream?” Glimmer teased her girlfriend

“Ruin? You mean improve!” Catra said as she placed her coins into the pot. Adora pointed towards Catra and looked at Glimmer

“See? She gets it” Adora said.

“All I get is that you’re both wrong and weren’t raised right. Tell ‘em Bow!” Glimmer said.

“Oh no, don’t drag me into this. I love and support both equally” Bow said popping a latke with both sour cream and apple sauce on it. Glimmer and Adora both looked at each other with horror and then laughter. 

Adora sat down and placed her coins into the pot and she patted the seat next to her for Glimmer and the shorter girl sat down next to her. Glimmer placed her hand on Adora’s back as she leaned toward the table while gripping the necklace around her neck. Adora turned back to look at her girlfriend. She saw her holding the necklace and she smiled at Glimmer sweetly, causing Glimmer to blush.

“How did I get so lucky,” they both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Glimmer is right. Apple sauce is the superior latke topping. Don't @ me
> 
> Catra was definitely not cheating, she's just really good.
> 
> Tell me what you think! Comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
